Propiedad Privada
by Anniih
Summary: Estados Unidos solo es de Inglaterra.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Lo demás solo es por simple entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, porque…no sé para qué querría yo eso.

**Pareja: **Inglaterra/EstadosUnidos; UK/US; Arthur/Alfred.

**Advertencia: **Francia…sí, él con un poquito de lime. Arthur celoso. Y un letrero amenazador.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad Privada<strong>

―_Hello France._ ―saluda un recién llegado y alegre Alfred.

―_Bonjour._ ―devuelve el saludo con la misma alegría.

―Oye Francis, quiero preguntarte algo, creo que tú me puedes ayudar. ―duda un poco rascándose la nuca, solo espera que realmente le ayude con su problemita.

―_Bien sûr! _―se ánima enseguida, le encanta ayudar a las personas con problemas de amor. Ya sabe de qué se trata el problema de Alfred, lo huele a distancia.

―Es íntimo, ¿no importa? ―podría ser vergonzoso explicarle.

―Alfred…nosotros somos amigos ―le da una sonrisa simpática―. Estás en confianza con hermano mayor. Dime, ¿qué sucede? ¿Es Arthur otra vez? ―al solo nombrarlo y hacer memoria, se rasca la frente― Arg, le dije que fuera suave contigo, sin importar que usen lubricante.

―N-No se trata de eso ―no tenía ni la más mínima idea que el inglés recibiera esos consejos por parte del mayor. Alfred suelta una risa tonta―…con Arthur, en ese aspecto estoy bien, me agrada como lo hacemos, pero ese no es el tema.

― ¿A no? ―¿metió la pata? No le importa.

―Sucede… ―traga estando medio incómodo― que cuando Arthur me toca el pecho, y sube lentamente, muy cuidadoso…siento un dolor aquí ―señala su tórax―. Cuando coloca sus dedos. ¿Sabes por qué? ―ahora toma la actitud de siempre.

― ¿Te duele o te molesta? ―pregunta.

―Uhm…molesta.

―Veamos ―dice yendo por detrás de la espalda del americano―. Arthur se coloca detrás de ti, ¿verdad?

―Sí. ―acierta sin saber qué hará el francés.

―Pasa las manos por aquí. ―Francia sonríe de lado. Introduce las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Alfred, deslizándolas por el vientre.

―Así es. ―y este cree que el mayor le está dando una recreación cuando está con Inglaterra en la intimidad.

―Y luego te va acariciando llegando…aquí ―señala llegando al problema, mientras tiene un gran rubor en las mejillas, sintiendo que le sube la temperatura. Se aprovecha de lujo―. ¿Y te quita los lentes?

― ¿Eh? ¿Texas? ―no entiende por qué esa pregunta si no tiene nada que ver con el tema, a lo que de repente, Bonnefoy le quita Texas, sobresaltándolo― ¡Hey!

―Tranquilito…no te haré nada malo… ―le susurra sensualmente en el oído, comenzando a acariciarle las tetillas para que se le ericen.

―Es-Espera…Francis…no hagas eso…ah…ah… ―Estados Unidos suspira negándose rotundamente, sintiendo que el rostro se le ruboriza. No quiere que le toque. Nadie más lo puede tocar aparte de su británico cejudo. Él es el único que lo puede tocar de esa forma. No quiere ser violado por Francia.

Y en eso…

― ¡Quita, en este mismo instante tus asquerosas manos de Alfred, _frog_! ―hace su aparición Inglaterra lanzando un florero a la cabeza del francés, votándolo y chocándolo contra la pared. Al ver que no está cerca del menor, corre abrazarlo en modo de protección― ¡Nadie te dio el permiso de tocarlo!

Arthur parece perro rabioso teniendo a Jones entre sus brazos. Este reposa la cabeza en su hombro, correspondiendo al abrazo, sintiéndose seguro de que Francis no lo tocará más. Y hablando de Francis, recién se va recuperando del dolor de cabeza que recibió. Intenta ponerse de pie logrando escuchar lo último gritado por el inglés.

― ¿Me darías el permi-?

― **¡No!** ―le corta enseguida como si quisiera pensarlo.

A Francia no le queda otra que irse. Ver la cara enojada, molesta, enrabiada y celosa, no es bueno para su salud. Sale de la sala, mientras que Arthur lo sigue con la mirada sin dejar de abrazar a Alfred, y le entrega las gafas.

―Maldito depravado ―masculla. Luego aleja al menor colocándole a Texas donde deben estar―. ¿Te encuentras bien, Alfred?

―_Yes…_estoy bien…eso creo ―eso cree bajando la vista―. Me sentí casi-violado.

― ¡Te estaba tocando! ¡Se propasaba contigo! ―exclama. No se sabe cómo puede seguir gritando.

―Uhm ―murmura volviendo al cuerpo del mayor―. Solo le pedí ayuda. ―con esa ayuda casi sufre un trauma.

―Siempre es igual ―chasquea la lengua―. Eres tan ingenuo con ese imbécil, _bloody hell. _Pero eso se acabó. ―camina a abrir su maletín. De ahí mismo saca un objeto extraño.

― ¿Qué traes ahí, Arthur? ―la nación menor pero poderosa ladea la cabeza, viendo que trae su pareja.

De la nada, siente un peso en su cuello. No parece un pañuelo, ni menos un collar. Era…

¿Cómo un letrero? Intenta leerlo…

―Estás exagerando. ―le dice Alfred a un orgulloso Arthur, por tomar medidas de seguridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Estados Unidos, Propiedad Privada de Inglaterra<br>**

**No tocar**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Vi una imagen de Francia acosando a un USA con cara de ingenuo, y aparece Inglaterra como todo buen amante y seme, en salvar al americano…y su trasero. El trasero de Alfred pertenece a Arthur, punto. Y como sabemos, Arthur es posesivo, así que no pude resistirlo en hacer lo de "Propiedad Privada" xD

Y bueno, eso es todo. Tengo otro drabble UKxUSA, así que esperen un poquito ^^

Saludos para ustedes. Gracias por leer, cuídense, y nos vemos. ¡Bye!


End file.
